Revenge
by Chaotic Pyro
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione try and get there ultimate revenge on Draco. Sadly, things never turn out good for the Golden Trio...
1. When Good Potions Go Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So…uh..there.

Revenge

Chapter One: When Good Potions Go Bad

"Hermione tell me again why we're in here?" Harry asked, holding his nose. The grotesque stench of _Slytherin_ was trying to force its way into his nostrils. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry stop overreacting! I told you, I've had the perfect idea of revenge on Malfoy!" She said exasperatedly, as if she had explained it a hundred times….which she had.

_Flashback_

"Hermione, why are we going to the Slytherin Common Room during dinner?"

"Revenge."

"Oh……..but……I'm hungry…."

smack

"….ow."

_End Flashback_

"And Ron, stop being a prat and get up off the floor!" She yelled at Ron, who was crawling on the floor muttering, "….need….food…."

So there they stood. Three Gryffindors in the Slytherin Common Room. Conveniently enough, there was no one there.Hermione carefully set down her bag and began rummaging through it. Harry took an apprehensive step backward when she pulled out a bottle full of murky brown liquid.

"Uh…Hermione?...This doesn't involve anymore Polyjuice Potion…..does it?" He asked, eyeing the bottle nervously. Ron twitched slightly.

"Of course not, it contains a potion so powerful, so foul, so SINISTER…..that it can't be touched by human hands." Hermione said darkly. Ron and Harry both took an automatic step backwards.

"So what does this potion actually _do_?" Ron asked, staring at the contents of the bottle, which was bubbling slightly.

"Well, besides causing sleepiness, exhaustion, insomnia, sleep deprivation, heart attacks, or immediate death, it makes the drinker's worst fears come true. Oh, it also causes severe dehydration, not to mention food poisoning." Hermione said,

"Hermione isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ron asked.

"So?"

"Good point."

"Well….shouldn't we hurry? I mean, dinner isn't that long, and we definitely need to get this done before they come back…..wait what exactly is the plan?" Harry asked.

"Okay. Well, we'll all stand in the corner under the Invisibility Cloak. Then when Malfoy walks in, we'll knock him out, drag his unconscious self under the cloak and out of the common room. _Then _we'll pull him into an empty class room and force him to drink the potion." Hermione said, smiling to herself about her ingenious plan. Harry stared at her.

"Hermione…this has got to be…either the craziest idea you've had…or….no, just the craziest."

"Shut up and get under the cloak."

"Right."

So there they waited.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Snape was doing his Justin Timberlake impersonation up at the Staff Table for everyone. Draco, already scarred for like, ran out of the Hall screaming. Sadly, he was the only one. Everyone else stared in shock and horror, unable to move, as Snape did another pelvic thrust, singing in an incredibly high voice.

Draco ran as fast as he could down to his common room. He mutter the password, pushed the door open and walked over to a couch and collapsed on it. He sighed to himself. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, knocked unconscious with a stick, and dragged out of his common room and into an empty class room.

"Well….that was easy…" Ron said, pulling the cloak off and tossing it aside onto an empty desk. Hermione pulled out the potion and pulled the cork out of the bottle, instantly, a horrible stench filled the room, making Draco wake up.

"Weasel?....Mudblood?!....Potty?!?!" He yelled, getting up and back away. He drew his wand. Harry drew his own wand, but instead of casting a spell, he threw it at Draco. And somehow, the tiny stick of wood, about the size of a ruler, knocked him out again.

"Harry…how'd you do that?" Hermione asked, astounded.

"He's the hero, Hermione. He _always_ wins. So what else is new?" Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry shrugged. Hermione took the potion and poured it into Draco's mouth, somehow making him swallow it all.

"….that looks disgusting…" Ron muttered. Suddenly Draco gave a violent twitch. They all backed away. He kept convulsing, twitching, and jerking around on the floor. A huge cloud of midnight black vapor streamed from his body and layered the entire room. When the vapor disappeared, they all gasped in horror.

Standing in front of them were five different Draco Malfoys.

The first one was wearing black robes and black combat boots. He had red eyes that shown fiercely from under his dark raven hair. He was also glaring around at them all, and scowling so much that it looked painful. The second one was wearing long white robes. He had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling around at everyone, radiating goodness out of every pore. The third one was wearing grayish-blue robes. His short blonde hair hung in and around his face. He wore a look of immense sadness, and stared at the floor. The fourth one was wearing red robes. He had a muzzle on, and was rocking back and forth on the floor. He was wearing a straight jacket, and kept struggling slighty, his silvery-blonde hair shining with every move. The fifth Draco Malfoy was the original, looking slightly dazed, and extremely confused.

"…uh….whoops…" Hermione said, staring at the new Dracos in slight alarm.

Any good? Want me to keep going, then tell me.

Pyro

Next chapter:

"I guess I got the potions mixed up..." Hermione said, a look of horror rising on her face.

"You did WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted in unision.

Uh...thats all.

Review!


	2. An Explanation and A Confession

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT!

….I don't own Harry Potter….

I shall refer to the Dracos like this:

The evil one = Evil Draco

The good one = Good Draco

The angsty one = Sad Draco

The insane one = Odd Draco

The normal one = Draco

**Revenge**

**Chapter Two: _An Explanation and a Confession_ **

"What d'you mean…..whoops?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with shock. Hermione shifted nervously.

"Well..I…."

"You…?

"I guess I…"

"You guess you…..?"

"What I mean to say is…."

"Hermione, just spit it out." Ron muttered.

"You see, I had _two_ potions in my bag…" She began.

"Two? Why would you need _two_?" Ron interrupted.

"Well, one was a Personality Potion...and the other was The Draught of Immense Fear…" She hesitated.

"…..and?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well…isn't it obvious?!" Hermione asked, in disbelief her friends could be that _stupid_. Harry and Ron both looked at each other and shrugged. She sighed.

"…I…guess I got…the two potions mixed up…." She said.

"You WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. Draco, who had been lurking in the background, stepped forward, obviously annoyed at the three of them.

"So, let me get this straight, Granger….you three obviously tried to poison me with The Draught of Immense Fear….yet, somehow, you were stupid enough to poison me with a Personality Potion?!" He asked calmly. Hermione nodded.

"How could you be so THICK?! How could you be so absolutely moronic and try to POISON ME?!" He shouted, instantly losing his calm demeanor.

"Malfoy, it's not that bad. We can sti--" Hermione began.

"Not that BAD?!?!" He shrieked. "LOOK!" He yelled, pointing at the 4 other Malfoy's behind him.

"I sense no problem here…." Hermione said, gazing at the raven-haired Malfoy in a way that suggested naughty, naughty things. The original Draco shuddered.

"Uh…Hermione…what exactly is a…Personality Potion?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione, however, didn't appear to take in a word, as she was still gazing at the raven haired Malfoy, who was looking positively alarmed. The original Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you pay attention in Potions, Potter?" He asked, sneering. Harry shook his head.

"Well, that was pretty obvious. The Personality Potion is a potion designed to pull four emotions from the drinker's body. In _my_ case…Little-Miss-Know-It-All here took out Evil, Goodness, Sadness, and Insanity….stupid Mudblood." He muttered, trying to add at least one insult into his short monologue. Hermione nodded vaguely from the background. Ron made a disgusted face.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said. "Those four Malfoy's are actually your emotions?"

"Very _good_, Weasley," Draco said, mockingly. "Though I would've expected a _four_ year old to pick up on the concept faster." Harry held Ron back by his robes.

"So, I'm assuming Gothic boy over there is your Evil side, your Good side is the kid dressed in white, and the angsty one is Sadness? So that must make the Spaz over there Insanity." Harry said, looking at each Malfoy in turn.

"Once again, Potter, your intelligence manages to outstrip a speeding snail." Draco said, smirking. Don't you just love the smirk?

"So then what do we do about this?" Ron asked, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Precisely what I was wondering, Weasley." Draco said, smirking in his usual arrogant manner.

"Hermione….Hermione!!!" Harry yelled. She jumped, looking startled.

"What?" She asked, looking around, as if just noticing Harry, Ron, and Draco were there.

"What are we going to do about all the Malfoys?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know Harry…." Hermione said, turning to look at the four Dracos behind her.

"Well…whatever you do…don't take the muzzle off the psycho over there…" Draco said, flinching slightly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Trust me. It won't be very pretty…." Draco said. Of course, at that exact moment, Evil Draco removed the muzzle from the psycho Draco.

"…ah shit…" muttered Draco.

"Ah, my _dear_ Hermione! You are looking quite ravishing this evening!" Odd Draco exclaimed. Hermione looked quite taken aback and didn't respond. Draco was looking mortified.

"My love, don't you have anything to say?" Odd Draco asked, his eyes full of what was unmistakably _love_. Hermione just stared at him.

"Dear could you take these annoying bonds off of me?" He asked sweetly, his eyes round and pleading like a puppy's. Too everyone's shock (and insurmountable horror) Hermione giggled and undid the straight jacket.

"Granger, what's your problem?!" Draco yelled in frustration. "I'm warning you, DON'T!!!" Hermione didn't listen, however, and Odd Draco was soon untied. He took Hermione's hand and gazed into her eyes.

"My dearest Hermione, let me just take this opportunity to say that….I love you. I have loved you for the _longest_ time. Now I can finally get these feelings out into the open." Odd Draco said happily. Hermione smiled.

"Really?"

"No…" Draco moaned, hiding his hands in his face.

"Yes…" Odd Draco said, grinning. He stood up and moved closer and closer to Hermione. They were inches apart, a second away from kissing. Ron, Harry, and Draco all looked away.

SMACK

Harry, Ron, and Draco whipped around. Odd Draco as lying on the ground, a very huge and _very_ red slap print on his face. Hermione was standing over him, chuckling to herself.

"He had a snowball's chance in hell." She said grinning at Harry and Ron. They both looked extremely relieved, as did Draco.

"Malfoy, I thought you said that was Insanity…." Harry said, his eyes still wide and horrified.

"…you didn't think that love-sick psycho was insane?..." Draco asked, disbelievingly.

"….point taken."

"Uh…Hermione….?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"What?" She asked.

"I think we have a slight problem." He said.

"What?" She repeated. He pointed to where the three other Malfoys had been standing.

"They're….gone." They all stared wide-eyed at each other, then glanced out the open door.

"……shit." Draco cursed.

All righty

Thats it for chapter two. Next chapter will involve lots of Dracos being confused with the original.

Review!

Pyro


	3. A Capture and A Plot

All right. Chapter three. I got grounded so I couldn't post for a while. Chapter four is already in production.

****

****

**Revenge**

**Chapter Three: A Capture and A Plot**

"What in the bloody hell are we going to do Hermione?" Ron asked, staring at the door, wide-eyed.

"I haven't the slightest idea….." She muttered.

"Well you better do SOMETHING!!!" Draco yelled.

"Calm down, Malfoy, geez--" Harry began.

"How about we take four of YOU and have them run around as your bloody doubles! THEN WE'LL SEE HOW YOU FEEL!!!!" Draco yelled. He buried is face in his hands in frustration.

"Actually, only three of them are running around. The fourth one is right…..uh oh." Hermione said. Draco looked up.

"What d'you mean 'uh-oh'?" He asked, alarmed. Hermione pointed to where Odd Draco had been lying. He was missing now as well.

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Draco yelled, kicking a random chair. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Well," Hemione began, "we should probably look for them in teams, since there's four of us. It'll be much easier to apprehend them in pairs." Ron and Harry both ran out of the room together, leaving Draco and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys..." She muttered. Draco glared at her.

"Let's just get this over with, Granger." He said, scowling.

"Fine with me, Malfoy." She growled. And so they set off.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were still running. They stopped when the heard a familiar voice shouting at someone.

"And further more, mister Malfoy, You DO NOT, under NO circumstance, EVER hit on your teachers ever again!!!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Ron and Harry stared as she walked into view, holding a love-sick Malfoy by the arm.

"We'll see Professor Snape about this!" She said, marching him off toward the direction of the dungeons. Harry and Ron followed.

"Harry…we've got to get him away from McGonagall! If Snape finds out what we did to Malfoy…" Ron trailed off, looking ashen-faced. Harry nodded in silent agreement. This would be worse than the time he accidentally turned Snape's hair green.

_Flashback_

Harry stirred his potion feverishly. He glanced at the potion ingredients on the black board, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. _All right…_he thought. _It's supposed to be turquoise and steaming silvery vapor. So WHY is it-_

"Green, Potter. Why is your potion green?" Snape hissed venomously.

"I....don't know, sir…" Harry gulped. Snape's eyes flashed.

"Didn't you read the potion ingredients thoroughly enough on the board?" Harry glanced at the board.

"….no." He muttered. "I think I forgot to add the frog liver….or maybe it was the newt tails. No, wait. It could've been the-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled. "The point is, you have once again, failed Potter." Harry panicked.

"Wait! No! I can fix this!!! I can fix it!!!" Harry shouted, stirring his potion even faster. He grabbed a handful of frog livers and threw them in the potion, stirring very fast. Suddenly, the whole thing exploded and hit Snape in the face. He bellowed, swiping furiously at his eyes.

"Oh…..crap….." Harry muttered. Hermione quickly shot a jet of water from her wand at Snape. When the smoke and steam settled and Snape came into view, everyone gasped. His hair had turned a bright acid green.

"POTTER!!!" Snape screamed in fury.

_End Flashback_

"Harry…..Harry?!" Ron whispered, smacking him in the face. Harry jumped.

"Do something!" Ron whispered.__

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry yelled, getting a sudden idea. She turned sharply.

"Yes, Potter? What is it?" She asked crisply.

"Um….Peeves is planning something. We heard him muttering something about the…..the Transfiguration department and a dozen barrels of…..um…" Harry stuttered, trying to think of something.

"What, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking slightly alarmed. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Frog livers!"

"What?..."

"He stole a dozen barrels of frog livers from Professor Snape and is planning to dump them all over the Transfiguration Department!!!" Harry said, grinning at his inventive lie. Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

"He….w-what?!" She gasped. Then she released Odd Draco's arm and ran down the stairs, screaming, "PEEVES!!!!"

"Wait! Beautiful maiden! Don't go!" Odd Draco yelled. Harry stepped out in front of him.

"….that's just sick." Harry said, looking at Odd Draco…oddly. Odd Draco turned tail and ran towards the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"No!" Ron yelled. He ran forward as fast as he could, but tripped in the process. He went flying down the hall, screaming, and slammed into Odd Draco. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap in front of Snape's door.

"Ah crap!" Harry yelled. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and dragged both Ron and Odd Draco into a broom cupboard. Then he peered through the keyhole, checking to see if the coast was clear. Suddenly, the door to Snape's office opened and out walked the raven haired and red-eyed Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle both had armfuls of potion ingredients, and were chuckling stupidly at something Evil Draco had said.

"Now, let's make sure we have everything." Evil Draco said, pulling out a checklist. "Boomslang skin, unicorn horn, nightshade, wormwood, moonstone powder, wolfsbane, monkshood, and snake fangs. Yes, that's everything."

"What're you gonna do with all this stuff, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"I'm going to make one of the most powerful potions ever created. Then I will use it to become Supreme Ruler!" Evil Draco said, smirking. The three of them walked off towards the Slytherin Common Room, laughing maliciously.

"First Hogwarts! Then the WORLD!!!" Harry glanced at Ron, who looked slightly alarmed.

"This doesn't look so good…." Ron muttered. Harry nodded in silent agreement.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were searching the grounds for any sign of the other Malfoys. After twenty minute of looking, Draco was getting annoyed.

"Why is it," he muttered, "that we've searched and researched the grounds, yet we've come upon nothing?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know something for once? Well, that's a first." Draco sneered. Hermione glared at him.

"Malfoy, can you stop being an insufferable jerk for once in your life and grow up?" Hermione growled. But Draco didn't hear her. He had stopped and was staring at something in the distance.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking back at him. He pointed to a figure in the distance.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked, squinting in the sunlight. Hermione looked where he was pointing and saw a figure dressed in blue with bright blonde hair that was flashing in the sunlight.

"Let's go." Hermione said, and they ran off towards the figure.

The End

...or is it?

No, it's not!

Pyro


End file.
